


I'm not even sorry

by MissesMarvel



Series: The start [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: 1940s, Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Cute with a little bit of porn, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, My First Fanfic, Preserumsteve, Skinni!Steve, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissesMarvel/pseuds/MissesMarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little kid, called Steve is with his best friend, Bucky, in his room. They talk and everything is normal, but then, things are getting out of hand.</p><p>NOW it's becoming gay.<br/>Plot with porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not even sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Triggers:  
> \- Explicit Violence: No  
> \- Explicit Sex: Yes  
> \- Other: Underage
> 
> Revised: Yes

Steve laughed so hard, his ribs ached, just like when he had an asthma attack.   
He looked to his best friend and immediately started laughing again. It was pure and nice, because it was that kind of laughing where you forget why you laugh, but somehow you don't care. They were at Steve's place, sitting, doing homework (well, technically they weren't doing anything productive), talking about stuff 16 years old talked about in the mid-20th-century all noon.   
Now, the sun had finally sunk behind the horizon.  
After they finally gave up, Bucky lay at his back and stared through Steve’s window right above them.   
“Man...” he started, just to stop directly.   
“What?” Steve straightened his shirt and lay down next to him.   
“I don't know.” Bucky grinned. Steve couldn't actually see him grin, but he knew his friend meanwhile pretty good and could hear it, when he grinned. “Hey Steve, would you mind if I would stay here this night? I'm having trouble with my dad again...” His voice cracked. “Sure”, Steve smiled softly. 

It was Friday and his mother had gone to work, so he would have been alone. Not that he feared the darkness or something, but he hated being alone. These last couple weeks, every time he was alone, he got sad. He was sixteen by now, and still... well Steve. It was good that Bucky wanted to stay.  
“What are you thinking about?” Steve sighed. “Just stuff.” - “A girl?” As Steve looked over to Bucky, he saw the dirty grin he secretly fucking loved. Of course Bucky wanted him to date – he had no idea that Steve was – in fact – crushing over someone... but not someone female.   
Steve had a massive crush on Bucky.  
And Bucky dated girls.  
Plus, he felt like a pily of crap, since he got no game at all and basically no friends except for Bucky.   
So that was that.  
He shook his head, “no. I'm just thinking about myself.” - “What do you mean?” Ah fuck this, Steve though. He's my best friend. I should tell him, how he felt about himself.   
“I'm 16. And I'm... I... I'm a loser! All I ever wanted was to get someone – girls – stare at, whispering nice stuff. Mumbling about how cool he is...” Bucky looked at him, “how do you know they don't do already?” - “Oh stop it.” He got really angry. “You don't understand. Do you have any idea what I would give to be you?”  
Bucky froze next to him. “Don't say that Steve. Don't. You don't want to be me. I'm a mess! My family's shit and... this thing with the girls... gosh Steve. They are 16! They giggle and look at the sportsmen. They don't know how gorgeous you are! You are kind and nice and polite and sweet...” He bit his lip.   
That was the nicest thing anyone (who wasn't his mother) ever said about him.  
He felt warm and fuzzy – even if he would never date Bucky, it felt good being friends with him.   
“You really think so?”   
Bucky nodded quiet.   
“Thank you.” 

For a little while, nobody said something. But it wasn't awkward. It was more like a tired and kind of sad silence.   
But Steve felt, like he just opened up. And he wanted Bucky to feel the same relief.  
So he asked the question, he wanted to ask for some time now.  
“What's with your family Buck? Do you want to talk about it? You know... you can tell me everything.” - “It's complicated. But this time... I think my father has enough of my sassy ass.” Steve couldn't stop himself from grinning. “Stop laughing at me you silly punk!” Steve grinned more and started laughing, “I'm sorry but I cant really imagine how someone could ever get enough of your ass!”  
Silence again. Steve stopped laughing when he realized what he just said. Oh crap. Bucky suddenly moved his head and looked directly at him. Steve felt so uncomfortable. “Steve have you ever kissed a girl?”   
He hesitated, “no.” Bucky nodded slowly, “I've never kissed a boy too.” Steve added, trying to be funny. “So you don't have any idea how it feels?” - “Nope.” His best friend still looked at him, so Steve turned his head and returned the look. “What's your point?” - “I just can't believe that.” - “You can't believe that a small kid from Brooklyn hasn't got laid yet? This is really not that new...” - “I didn't mean that. I can't believe that this little kid that saved Liz from a fight two years ago, with 14 and so small you actual had to fear to kill him with a high five, is now my best friend.” - “Man, I wasn't that small...” - “You weren't what?” - “Okay okay... two years? Time has gone fast huh?”

Bucky pushed himself up and looked through Steve's room. It was a small, white room with army-posters on it's wall. His bed stood right under the oblique window, with a little desk next to it. He smiled, Steve looked at him, waiting for him to talk.   
“Steve, do you want to get kissed?” - “Of course!” - “Even if it would be... me?”   
His heart stopped for a second, before it began to race.   
Was that happening?  
With his heartbeat pulsing in his ears, he replied: “I... uhm... guess so?”   
Bucky's Head turned around fast, as he glanced at him.   
Then he began to slowly come closer.   
Steve's poor, little heart had a really bad day.   
Closing the distance, Bucky got faster, and when his lips touched Steve's they got pushed back to the bed, where they landed, still kissing.   
Steve had so no idea what he was doing, but he felt that he really had to take a breath. He pulled away, filling his lungs with air, nearly coughing. Absolutely sure that this was the most unsexy thing in the world, he turned away in shame, but Bucky just somehow found back to his lips. 

This was actually the first time Steve realizes what happened.   
He felt how something, he assumed that it was Bucky's tongue, tried to open his mouth and his brain was so overwhelmed by this situation that he let his tongue pass.   
And man, that was good. It felt, like falling in a big black hole, Steve wasn't really sure if this was happening but then Bucky moaned soft into his mouth and Steve just said to himself that this was pretty nice, even if it probably wasn't real.   
Wouldn't be the first time his daydreams took that kind of turn.  
When Bucky stopped, Steve felt kind of satisfied, but he definitely wanted more. Bucky stared at him, his lips were shiny and red, his eyes dark.  
“Is that how a proper kiss feels like?”   
Bucky was still staring, but he nodded slowly.   
“So you enjoyed it?” Steve smiley soft, “gosh Steve stop smiling!” - “Why?" - "Because you don't know what it does to me...”   
Steve had not much experience with women, but he knew Bucky.   
“Since when do you know that your... that you like boys?” He felt terrible asking this. “Well first of all I don't like boys, I like you... I know it since a couple weeks... Look. I'm sorry that I kissed you... Can we forget it?”   
Steve's Brain stepped on itself when it tried to form a good answer. He didn't even knew how to explain it to himself, but since this kiss he was pretty sure that his crush on Bucky might actually develope into something more. He liked Bucky, Bucky liked him – the world was against them but who gives a shit.   
Time to take a risk.  
“Why should we?” Steve felt epic when Bucky's eyed widened, “you mean..” - “I don't know what I mean. I just know... that this kiss was great, good it was my first one so I don't really know if you're a good kisser or if you have the starterbonus but...” Bucky grinned and put his hand on Steve's chin, “do me a favour and shut up, okay?”

Their next kiss was even better, he didn't believed that it could get better but hey, surprise! He took a breath while Bucky let his hand slowly sinking down to his collarbones. He gasped, his best friend laughed and Steve could feel his breath directly on his neck.   
They kissed again, this time, Buck was moving over Steve, placing his arms on the right and left side of Steve's face to keep him above and to avoid crushing his puppy-boy with his muscles. Steve's Hands reached for Bucky's shirt and slowly opened the buttons, to finally touch the skin under the cloth.   
It was a little bit like touching a warm, soft wall.   
Under his skin, the muscles moved in the rhythm of their kiss. Steve decided that this was absolutely great.   
Suddenly, Bucky puts himself slowly on Steve's waist, it was good, but not comfortable. “Ouch” - “Everything okay?” Within a second Bucky's face chanced from dark and sexy to worried. “Yes, but maybe I should go on top.” His friend smiled dirty and nodded, “sure.” They changed position, which was by the way very uncomfortable and annoying, but absolutely worth it, when Steve sat on top of Bucky's flat stomach.   
Damn, this guy could go for a model job. Bucky pushed himself up, so he sat, with Steve right in front of him in his bed, to free himself from his opened shirt. When a horrible feeling overcame Steve, please no... he internally screamed.   
But his asthma was just like 'fuck you' and his chest started burning from the inside.   
He pulled away and grabbed the small phial in his pocket. Bucky looked at him, really sad, in his eyes the question what he did wrong, but Steve just took a deep breath from his inhalator, shook his head and looked as sexy as he could (he was pretty sure it looked ridiculous) back to the man he sat on, while he threw the inhalator behind him.   
Searching it was going to be fun, but he just ignored this though and said in the deep voice he trained originally to flirt on girls: “Now I'm ready!” Bucky smiled so sexy and dirty, Steve really worried for a second, that his inhalator may be needed again but then they kissed and everything was fine, he felt a hand driving under his Shirt.

“Holy shit...” Bucky gasped when Steve moved on his waist, he moaned directly into Steve's ear and Steve felt how terribly disadvantageous his position was. He put his hands on Bucky's chest and pushed him slowly down on the bed.   
He felt how his pants got tighter and tighter while he still kissed Bucky. The fact, that he was sitting right above Bucky's hips didn't really help. He reached for the belt and tried opening it, but for some reason it did not open!   
“Is this a rubik's cube?”   
Bucky laughed so hard, his waist rubbed harshly on Steve's, so both had to gasp.   
He opened his belt and removed (with Steve's help) his pants. As the kid looked at his underwear he had to swallow.   
While Steve felt absolutely paralysed, Bucky used the time to open Steve's pants, with his goddamn teeth. While his best friend took a deep breath, he unzipped them (with his TEETH (just saying)).  
Steve felt like he could handle this, but then Bucky turned him over, so that he lay again on the bed, and kissed him. First on his mouth but then he began kissing, licking and (softly) biting down Steve's neck. He wandered slowly down to his collar bones, his small chest, his stomach, his waist and.... MAMA MIA.   
Bucky's tongue must've transformed to a freaking snake, licking his bellybutton while he slowly removed his underwear. And then, god, did he just... he did. Steve never though that being breathless could be something good but man, he was rocking it.   
He felt warm, soft lips touch his little Steve in a way, he just stopped believing that Bucky never did this before. His thumbs massaged one half of Steve's cock, the other half was trapped somewhere between heaven and Bucky's mouth (hardly to believe that there was any difference).  
He felt how this nice, warm feeling he sometimes got when he played with himself. But this time it got warmer than usual, it got pretty hot. 

He moaned out loud and grabbed Bucky's hair. Steve heard him laughing. “You li...” - “I swear to god don't you dare fucking stop!” Bucky grinned and continued his dirty activity. After a few, unbelievable seconds, Steve began to gasp and moan uncontrollable.   
He rolled his head back into his neck and felt how Bucky continued sucking and licking, when he recognized something. “Oh shit Bucky stop!” But his friend just smiled and didn't even lose a though about stopping. 

After Steve came, arching his back, Bucky behaved like a damn porn-star and licked over his lips, just to bite into them afterwards.  
Steve's breath was heavy, his eyes still a little bit dark from his after-sex-trance. Bucky leaned over to kiss him, but Steve refused. He had to breathe. Was he on drugs? Or did he had a hear attack?  
“Am I dead?” Bucky laughed. At first, Steve felt offended, but then he just laughed with him, still trying to catch his breath.

“What about you?” Steve asked a couple minutes later.   
“I'm fine”, Bucky grinned and leaned on Steve.   
“You're not.” Bucky glanced at him, “oh I would love to do things with you...” his face was one big, sexy smile “...but honey, that would overwhelm you.”   
Steve sighed.   
“Give it a try.”   
Bucky shook his head and smiley so sassy, Steve would love it to let him do all the dirty stuff he wanted. But when he looked again at the brunet, he saw his closed eyes. His breath was deep and regularly, he smiled softly. Steve laughed quietly, then he cuddled himself into Bucky's arms and closed his eyes too.


End file.
